metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
War Wasp
War Wasps are airborne insects first introduced in Metroid Prime. They rarely stray far away from their hive while pursuing immediate threat and will often attack without any regard for its survival and can incapacitate most small organisms by injecting them with toxins from their stingers. Types of War Wasps Ram War Wasp The smartest species of War Wasps that reside inside the Hive Mecha. They emerge from the Mecha in small groups when threatened and circle their enemy at high speeds to disorient it. As a single intelligence, they can take out huge organisms with their tactics of striking from all sides. Barbed War Wasp The most aggresive species of War Wasps with the evolved ability to launch its stinger at prey, which can be propel up to 20 meters. The stinger tip grows back in seconds and contains an acidic compound designed to predigest prey. Barbed War Wasp live in hives above the Incinerator Drone in the Chozo Ruins. Barbed War Wasp return in Metroid Prime: Hunters along with a blue and red variety, which live in frozen and firey environment respectively. Echoes War Wasps War Wasps reappear in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes but are much different than their Prime counterparts. These types of Wasps can shoot weak energy blasts from their stinger; this is most likely making up for the absences of the Barbed War Wasp, which are not present in Echoes. Dark War Wasps Dark War Wasps are War Wasps that have been possessed by young Ings eager to join the war effort on Aether. The Ings often graduate to the control of larger and deadlier creatures if they prove their mettle in the War Wasp. Like the normal versions, the dark versions can also shoot weak energy blasts from their stinger. Dark War Wasps are found in two locations: Temple Grounds - Service Access (after killing Chykka) and Ing Hive - Vault Attack Portal. War Wasp Hive War Wasps use organic fluids they secrete to weave a protective hive, which they use for rest. Though safe from most predators, missiles can destory them, forcing surviving wasps to rebuild the hive. In Echoes it can be destroyed by a charged shot. Scan Information War Wasp Morphology: War Wasp Airborne insect equipped with a venomous stinger capable of shearing steel. The War Wasp rarely strays far from its hive unless it is pursuing an immediate threat. It attacks with no regard for its own survival, dive-bombing its enemy with stinger extended. Fast-working toxins from the stinger can incapacitate most small organisms. War Wasp Hive Structure: War Wasp Hive Primary War Wasp dwelling. Only vulnerable to heavy weaponry. War Wasps build their homes over existing crevices, using whatever materials are close at hand. They carry building fragments back to the construction site with their forelegs and glue them into place with adhesives secreted from their abdomen. Ram War Wasp Morphology: Ram War Wasp Airborne predator. Circles its prey and then strikes. The War Wasps are the only species on Tallon IV to evolve a true hive mind. Nesting in damp, dark places, Ram War Wasps emerge in small groups when threatened and circle their enemy at high speeds, disorienting it. Striking from all sides as a single intelligence, they can fell huge organisms. Category:Species Category:Alinos Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Tallon IV Category:Alimbic Cluster